Project Summary/Abstract The next generation of bioengineering and biomedical researchers will have unprecedented access to technologies including wireless health, big data, genetic sequencing, and machine learning approaches to enable modern diagnostic and therapeutic techniques. This presents individuals trained at the interface of technology and biomedicine with an enormous opportunity to address the world?s needs in health and medicine. In the Bioengineering Department at the University of California, Los Angeles, we aim to develop students into leaders able to seamlessly identify clinical needs that technology can address, design and validate solutions that address these needs, communicate with a variety of stakeholders to build teams invested in problem-oriented solutions, and to navigate the regulatory and commercial pathways necessary to enable their technologies to thrive. The Bioengineering Capstone Series at UCLA leverages resources available at UCLA to enable students to: 1) gain insight into clinical needs directly from clinicians and educators across the Ronald Reagan Medical Center, David Geffen School of Medicine, School of Dentistry and UCLA Health System, 2) design their solutions through mentorship from engineering professors, 3) understand the complexities of the biomedical industry with support from the UCLA Technology Development Group and members of the Department of Engineering Industry Advisory Board, 4) utilize modern technologies in wireless health and data science by collaborating with the Center of Excellence for Mobile Sensor Data- to-Knowledge (MD2K) and Mobile Health (mHealth) Institute at UCLA, and 5) work with the National Science Foundation Precise Advanced Technologies and Health Systems for Underserved Populations Engineering Research Center (NSF PATHS- UP ERC) to learn to target and communicate their technologies to maximize societal benefits.